


Falling In Love Again

by SterekTyrusGrizzamMalecfan2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/U, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek’s family is alive, F/M, Gen, M/M, Professors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekTyrusGrizzamMalecfan2019/pseuds/SterekTyrusGrizzamMalecfan2019
Summary: Derek Hale is the most respected History Professor, he earned a Ph.D in History of Civil Rights and Ph. D in LGBTQ+ Studies. Four and half years ago he was offered a Assistant Professor position at Harvard University a opportunity he could not pass which he accepted without notifying his family, friends, and his now ex fiancé Stiles. Five years late he has returned to Beacon Hills to accept a tenure track professor position at Beacon Hills University.





	Falling In Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fan fiction on this site! So wish me luck ! Also my first Teen Wolf fan fiction! I hope you enjoy the story! I don’t own the characters or the show ! I just own the story that is being written.  
> Ages:  
> Derek-31  
> Stiles-26  
> Boyd-27  
> Scott-27  
> Isaac-25  
> Other Characters- 20-35  
> Parents- between late 40s to early  
> 50s

It was 8:30 in the morning and Derek Hale was already driving to his new job at Beacon Hills University ( which is also his alum mater), he didn’t have his first class till 10 am and it was the first day of classes so the students usually would show a little bit late because of traffic or first day jitters. It was also Derek first day back in Beacon Hills he had just accepted the position as a tenure track professor five days ago when his mentor/professor Dr. Chris Argent was promoted to Dean of School of History and offered him the position to replace him as a professor. He couldn’t pass up the opportunity to return home after 5 years at Harvard University ! He received his Bachelors Degree in History and his PhD in History of Civil Rights and PhD in LGBTQ+ Studies all from Beacon Hills University.He had arrived early the day before but he was exhausted from the drive from Massachusetts that he didn’t inform his family about his decision to return to Beacon Hills and about his new position at the University ! He was staying at a loft that he had purchase when he was a PhD student and he got for a good price but he did have to put a lot of work into it. He completed the remodeling of his loft in a year and half with the help of his friends and fiancé or ex fiancé now who he shared the loft with before leaving without notice to accept the position at Harvard.  
Derek arrive at his office at 9 am so he had a hour before his for class and all he was going to do that day was to do introductions and go over the syllabus. When he entered his office he placed a box with his framed diplomas and copies of his syllabus. He knows he printed enough copies for his two classes on Mondays and Wednesday’s which were History of Civil Rights during the 1950s through the 1980s. But on Tuesdays and Thursdays he has three classes which two of them are History of LGBTQ+ Rights during the Civil Rights Movement and his third class was US History 1301- History of US History from 1700s to 1800s which has taught in two years.  
He was sitting at his desk looking over the syllabus to make sure everything was 100% correct he heard a knock at his door which was open. He looked up and came to contact with Dr. Chris Argent which he gave a smile to and was greeted by Dr. Argent.  
“Derek it so nice to see you once again how are you doing?”  
“I’m doing great Dr. Argent! I would like to thank you for this opportunity again to return home especially working here at Beacon Hills University!”  
“Please Derek call me Chris we are colleagues now ! And it’s a pleasure to have you back.”  
“Thank you” Derek responded.  
“Chris one more thing I would ask is please don’t tell my family that I have return and especially my uncle please.”  
“Derek you know you can count on me but you know it’s hard for me to keep secrets from your uncle but I will try best to so.”  
“Thank you Chris you are a good man.”  
“ Your welcome. And if you need anything just dial my extension number and you be connected straight to my office phone if you want to talk about anything or switch around your schedule for next semester or just want to go out for lunch.”  
“ I will keep that in mind Chris! Thanks again.”  
Chris smiled and waved at Derek and walked off to his office. Derek looked at his watch and it was 9:35 am so he should packing to get on time to his first class. As his was locking the door to his office door there was another professor opening his office door which was next to Derek and he happened to be a little bit younger than Derek which Derek could tell by his looks. When Boyd looked to the side and noticed Derek standing there, Boyd extended his hand to introduce himself.  
“Hi I’m Dr. Vernon Boyd, but all my friends and fiancé call me Boyd.”  
Derek accepted his handshake and also introduced himself, “Dr.Derek Hale , nice to meet you Boyd! What do you department do you work in ?!” Derek asked.  
Boyd answered with “ oh Dr. Hale I have heard a lot great things about you from Dr. Argent! I work in the same department as you History! So we will be working close with each other sometimes” he responded.  
“Hopefully they were all good things.”  
“They were!”  
“ That’s good! We’ll see you around Dr. Boyd! I don’t want to be late for class on the first day” Derek said as he was walking to the elevator.  
“ You sure don’t want to do that !” Boyd responded with a laugh and waved at Derek good bye.  
As Derek was riding the elevator down to the first floor to walk over to the History building he was thinking to himself he should call his family and tell him he has returned to Beacon Hills. Also call his friends and inform them about his arrival would could go wrong !

When Derek arrived to his assigned classroom there were already a few students waiting inside of it and one of them he expected was he TA which was assigned to him last minute by Dr. Argent. When he walked in he recognized a voice that he has not heard for five years it couldn’t be who he thought it was when he looked closer it was who he thought it was. As he but he put the brief case on the desk the students and the TA notice his presence at first his TA staring at him like if he know him from some where Derek hadn’t change a lot in 5 years he was a little skinner and had grow out a beard but the kid was clueless like always. But as soon he recognized his mouth dropped and Derek just smiled. His TA stood up from his chair and walked over to Derek he looked surprised and upset at the same time that Derek Hale has returned to Beacon Hills.  
“What are you doing here Dr. Hale?!”  
“ It’s nice to see you to Scott ! How have you been!? I’m the new Associate History Professor! I’m replacing Dr. Argent now that he is the Dean of History!” Derek responded.   
“And you decided after five years it was the right time to come back ?! And does Stile know you are back?!”  
“ Yes it was the right time! And no he doesn’t know I’m here ! I arrived last night! My family does not know I’m here yet. Have to till them soon though! How is Stiles and everyone else?!” Derek asked sincerely.   
Scott responded “ well talk later about all that later class is about to start.”  
Derek just nodded and Scott returned to his seat as students were filling in for class. It was not to pack it was about 25 students in there with him and Scott! Derek introduced himself exactly at 10 am !  
“ Well good morning class I’m Dr. Derek Hale and I will be your History of Civil Rights during the 1950s and 1960s. This is Mr. Scott McCall his our TA for this class !”   
Derek looked at Scott and said “ Scott stand up and introduce your self please.”  
Scott looked a embarrassed but he always has since he was younger. Scott did stand and introduced himself .  
“ Well actually my name is Scott McCall Laehey.”  
Derek thought to himself that was new he wasn’t pretty sure Allison was an Argent not a Laehey.  
But he was distracted when a student whistle and Scott got red as a tomato but he found it disrespectful for a student to whistle at a TA like that no matter how well they know such TA.  
“ Excuse me young men but no one will be disrespected the way you just did to Mr. McCall Laehey! What’s your name?!” Derek asked furious to the young man.  
He had the biggest smirk on his face when he answered Derek , “ Well Dr. Hale I’m Isaac Laehey McCall!” He answered. Derek was looking between Isaac and Scott and was confused while Scott was trying to hide his embarrassed face. Till it finally dawned on Derek which he couldn’t be believe it Isaac and Scott were married, but how could that be possible before left Scott was dating Allison and he was about to propose to her! It seems like a lot has changed a lot !


End file.
